A New Breed Of Mew Mew
by Slytherin's-Misstress
Summary: Theres a new evil in town and a new Mew Mew. someone has stolen Ryou's Mew Mew blue prints and made there own. the Dark Mew Mew
1. Chapter 1

A New Breed of Mew Mews

A/N- this is for my little sister, who has a weird love for Kish. She some how forced me into a promise and now I'm stuck writing it. Oh well. This will be in the main character's point of view, unless told otherwise. This is Kish/OC just incase you didn't notice.

To my readers, I know you have asked for longer chapters and quicker updates. The only time I get to post my stories is when I go to the library twice a week; I'll try and make bigger chapters. Thank you for the reviews. If you have any thing that you think that might make my stories more enjoyable or if any of my information is wrong please feel free to let me now.

Info/Prologue/Authors Note

Kish and the other aliens have come back to earth to help the Mew Mews fight in a new battle. Their enemy, The Dark Mew Mews. Someone has stolen the Ryou and Keiichiro's blue prints in how to make their own Mew Mews. This mysterious villain has chosen six people and six animal genetics. They are; Daisy has the Panda, Sunny has the White Tiger, Tulip has the Black Panther, Rose has the Mocking Bird, Lilly has the Tasmanian Devil, Lavender has the White Panther. Theses six girls are the Mew Mew Dark of Tokyo. Yes you might think that's a bit uneven for the Mew Mews, even with the Kish, Tart, and Pie; this is an OC, there is a new Tokyo Mew Mew and her name is Sakura and she is mixed with the Bat and the Fox.

Sakura is 17 just like the other girls; she is a transfer student from the US. She has dark brown hair that is spiky in the back and straight in the front. Her eyes are baby pink that's where she got her name. She's sort of a Goth; she is very playful and can very cold when she wants to be. She is to live with her cousin Ryou; yes I know **Gasp **didn't his family die along time ago your probably asking your self. I know I'm breaking the story line but he had some family I the states, that weren't very close to his family, this is so because I say so. So there.

In Sakura's Mew form she wares a black and red Mew outfit. She has a foxtail and ears, with black bat wings on her back. Her powers are Foxfire, Fox tricks; which involve little tops that are charmed to look really big when their spinning on your head, and Shadow possession; where Sakura joins yours and her shadows together and bends it to her will.

In Sakura's normal form she dresses like a punk rocker. She has a pale complexion and can scare people easily by her weirdness. She wears a lot of shirts with penguins on them.

She can often be found poking people with a Spork, or gazing at shiny things. But don't let her stupidity fool you she's really smart and loves to read her favorite book is Harry Potter. She plays the drums so she will randomly tap or bang on anything around her even people.

Tokyo Mew Mew is not mine this will be the last time I will say this.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Breed Of Mew Mew

Chapter 1

I had just got off the plain; I was suffering from major jet lag. I shuffled to a payphone while I dug around in my pocket for Kei-Chan's number, god where is that number!!!!! I wanna sleep and I cant sleep till I call Kei-Chan. I kept digging till finally I found it. AHA!! I yelled in triumph. I did a little dance that contained the moonwalk. I stopped when I noticed that people where staring at me, I glared at them and growled; they looked nervous before they hurriedly left.

I walked to the phone still slightly mad that my dance was interrupted by RUDE PEOPLE, said that out loud earning looks again. "WILL YOU STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE I'M CRAZY" I shouted and they left. I picked up the phone and dialed the number hoping he would answer. 'Hello" asked a voice "KAI-CHAN I MISS YOU!" I yelled 'Sakura?' he asked "UNHUH" I said excitedly. 'This is a surprise, what can I do for you?' he asked joking of coarse. "Well for starters you could pick me up I'm tired," I said a I yawned loudly. 'What?' he asked. "I'm at the Airport pick me up please" 'ok I'll be there soon' he hung up the phone.

I decided to go get my things so I skipped over there. Afterward I left to the front so that Kei-Chan could find me better. After a few minutes I saw him drive up and get out of the car. I shrieked and tackled him. He chuckled as I hugged him like no tomorrow. "So Saka-Chan are you going to tell me why you're here? Or am I going to have to bribe you" Keiichiro asked after I let him up. Should I just chough up info or should I make him beg?... Well it has been I long time since I've seen him and I'm tired so I guess I'll just tell him. "I am the new transfer student." I said happily. He looked slightly surprised, he helped me into the car, it was a ten-minute drive but after I got into the car I fell asleep dreaming of penguins and cookies.

----------------------------------------

When I woke up from my penguin and cookie dream, I saw that I was in a room not my own. I started to panic because I can't remember what happened the night before. I stood from the very comfy bed and screamed my head off hopping to get the attention of an by passer. Two people busted into the room. "Sakura what's wrong" asked a worried Kei-Chan I stopped screaming and looked at him, I grinned and jumped him while screaming. "I WAS SO SCARED!! WERE I'M I???" I yelled, Keiichiro chuckled, "don't you remember? I brought you here last night, you feel asleep in the car" I looked at him dumbfounded then it hit me "OHHHHHH ok" I said, "great we have a loony on your hands, you know her?" Ryou asked Keiichiro. "Yes this is Sakura Shirogane" Kei-Chan, at that Ryou snapped his head at him "what? All my family died" he said, I started to cry and Ryou looked like he didn't know what to do. " Have you already forgotten me Ryu-Chan?" I said still crying.

Ryou stiffened when he hard his nickname. "Saka-Chan?" he asked I nodded still crying, very well knowing I got me anything I wanted, yes these are fake tears. HAHAHAHA I'M **EVIL**!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA "I'm sorry Saka-Chan, I didn't recognize you" he pleaded with me, and I jumped him. "Ryu-Chan, I come to live with you, I'm a new transfer student HEEE, and your like the only family I have, cuz mum mum and pop pop died in a car crash" I said dramatically.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Breed Of Mew Mew's

Chapter 2

"Wh-what do you mean car crash?" Asked Ryou. I nodded hyper like, "yup, last month mum mum and pop pop and me we're driving to the airport to come here to see you." She said "but I'm ok with mum mum and pop pop" Ryu-Chan hugged me and I smiled, like a madman… well madwoman, he finally let go to see me asleep once more, dreaming of kitties… not the _**bad**_ kitties…perverts. When I got up I decided to go on my almighty quest to find the food place. Then when I would get there the food would sing and fruit punch would spray from the heavens. I drooled at the thought and ran out of the room while yelling something about chocolate covered rotten apples… I'm tired…

I walked down a hall and sniffed with all my might, hoping to find a sent of food. I caught the sent of a turkey- NO a beef sandwich and followed it. I came to the door and opened it slowly; I was in the food place (A/N I'm not stupid I just like to pretend that I am, so there 'sticks tough out') I crouched down and slowly made my way to the counter where my booty sat, I put my finger to my lips and grinned, "ahh foood" I whispered.

I walked out rubbing my tummy, I saw a door that sparked my interest, so what did I do? I went into the door that sparked my interest, and why did it spark my interest? Because it had a 'DO NOT ENTER' sign hanging on it. Yeah I'm a rebel so sue me.

In the room I saw so many shinny things. OMFG SHINNY I started to touch every shinny thing I could see, and let me tell you there was a lot. "Gwad I'm sleepy, never touch shinny things on a full tummy, ugg" I was sprawled on the floor my gut hanging out my pants, the anime way. I was about to close my eyes when I saw this big red button, it called to me I could literally hear it telling my to push her… yeah I know, I have issues. 'Sakura push me' said the button "yes all powerful button of mass destruction." Just as I was about to push the button, Ryo-Kun, and Kei-Kun walked in staring at me. Saka- Chan whatever you do don't push that button" said Ryou. I stared at him for a minute then the little voice came again- ' push me' "I must push" I yelled and did so.

A blinding white light went over me; I started to bounce around wildly trying to touch the bright light. Then black. Just black. Black- oh I'm asleep haha I forgot. When I awoke Ryou and Kei-Chan was sitting next to my bed. Oh what's this? I saw a red fluffy thing so I like grabbed it. I found that it was like attached to like my body…DUDE WHAT WAS I SMOKING LAST NIGHT… sorry when I thought that unpleasant thought I grabbed my head to find very fluffy ears on the top. Ryou woke up and smiled at me, "um… why do I like have a tail and like ears?" I asked stupidly

"That's not the only thing you have" he said and pointed to your back. "Meow?" I asked and felt my back only to find a pair of not so fluffy wings, "um… what happened when I touched THE ALL MIGHTLY BUTTON OF RED hmm?" I asked loudly. Ryou sighed, "that was in experiment I was working on and now you're a Mew Mew" "umm… what's a Mew Mew…" I asked. Really because I don't know… what are they hiding… hmmm… "Mew Mew's are girls that have had animal geans put into them, and now your one f them… and your going to half to fight with them." Explained Ryo-Chan. I looked at him and then at Kei-Chan "so…umm… yeah ok whatever" I said getting weird looks from the guys they nodded their heads since they didn't know what to say….

"So when I'm I goanna meet my sister Mew Mew that the BIG RED BUTTON OF DOOM made?" I asked, "once you get up" said Kei-Chan, I jumped up and ran out the door ignoring of the WAITE yells. I stopped in the middle making the guys run into me… which is SO RUDE I said out loud… Ryo-Chan apologized and walked in front of me and leads the way. Once we came to the end of the hall we were In a huge dinning hall, that was pink… I LOVE PINK! Sorry… I looked around till I saw these girls cleaning; I saw one in a yellow outfit like mine and had a TAIL! I rushed over to her and pounced and hugged her all the while cooing at her cuteness.

"Girls and aliens I'd like you to meet Sakura she's the new Mew Mew. So I'll leave you to it" Ryou and Kei-Chan walked away. I let go of the monkey freak… I mean cute thing haha. " Hiya, what is like your names, cuz I like am Sakura like Ryo-Chan like said… so who are you???" I asked really fast and I was bouncing up and down like I was sugar high… HAY I didn't have any sugar to day!!!! The group of girls and boys stared at me then something caught my eye, it was one of the boys… he was cute; I hide a smirk and pounced. "What the he-" my body not in the bad way… perverts… caught off the guy… so yeah??? Does that make since??? "Hay your pretty cute… what's your name handsome?' I asked he just looked shocked well now that I think about it so did everyone else… I girl in all pink and cat ears and tail walked up smiling " hi I'm Ichigo that's, Mint, lettuce, Pudding, Kakuro, Tart, Pie, and Kish" she pointed to all of the people. "Umm… really random but did you notice that like all your names are food?" I asked stupidly.

"So… Your name is Sakura… that is a food and a flower" said Kakuro in a snotty tone I looked up at her and growled, then it hit me like a ton of bricks… no really it did. The wall to my left busted open and it hit me like a ton of bricks. Haha I thought it was funny. Gosh you don't have to act like such a prick. Any-who back to the story at hand… I forgot where I was… --! OH YEAH!! The fight. I stood up rubbing my poor head. I looked around too see my cousin and Kei-Chan rushing to me. "Are you ok Saku-Chan asked Kei-Chan and Ryo-Chan at the same time casing both to blush. (A/N sorry but I think I'll make those to a couple… what do ya think??) I smirked and nodded I looked around to see that everyone was already fighting which hurt my feelings cuz I wanted to kill the one who hit my poor head.

I walked over to the others and growled… I love growling haha it intimates people, and in this case it did just that. " Which one of you mother fks hit me in the head I asked in a dark tone that made my own teammates shudder. The girls on the apposing team just pointed to a girl in black and had black ears and tail " Tulip" was all they would say cuz Tulip sent them a death glare as strong as the seven hells. I glared at the girl and put my hand behind my back and brought it back out to revile a DUN DUN DUUNN top… yeah I know a top what's so great about a top and where did it come from??? Have you every noticed that? That when in an anime their fighting and their weapon shows up out of no where… opps I have to attack cuz the cat girl just tried to cut me… she has to DIE!!!

I held out my top and she gave me a Please look… that ticked me off. I threw it while shouting fox trick. Tulip In a whiny voice fell to the ground by the awesomeness power of the top… yeah. After that the others started fighting. Gosh it's about time. I sat down Indian style and watched the poor girl under attack from my top. "You know you shouldn't have made fun of my top," I said in a bored tone. After a few more minutes the top stopped… it was an illusion to look big and that it was crushing her but not really… I'm not that mean. She got up and blushed in embarrassment she glared and brought out her claws to attack once more… gods this is boring. Before she could attack one of her teammates picked her up and ran off with the others. I gave a confused look before saying heka and tilting my head to the side.


	4. Chapter 4

A New Breed Of Mew Mew

Chapter 3

"What the hell?" asked the girl in the blue outfit, she gave me a weird look, which I in turn glared at her then pounced and tickled her. She fell and laughed telling me to stop. " Say uncle you little pigeon" I said, and everyone busted out laughing. "Never!" said the bird girl known as Mint. Ryou and Kei-Kun popped out of nowhere and scared the living crap out of me… no not literally. "Just give up Mint she won't give up… trust me," said Kei-Kun while staring at Ryou's red face. "Fine uncle" cried Mint and I jumped off her and on to Kish, you know the cute alien…

(A/N well in my opinion Pie is better looking and Kish is eww- gets hit in the head my a hammer 'don't you dare say that line Brenna'-Lindsey AKA my lil Sis. OWWW Sister you didn't need to hit whining 'don't talk bad about Kish!' stupid Kish, stupid Sister mumbles 'did you say something?' holding hammer in threatening manner no nothing sis, how did she get me to right his again?) "So handsome you got a girlfriend or boyfriend if you're into that stuff? Oh if you have a boyfriend can I like watch you like getting it on?" I asked with a wink. Kish blushed and I smiled and took that opportunity to kiss him square on the lips… it was a peck for all those people with dirty minds. I got up and ran out of there cuz I didn't want the full blast of volcano Ryou. I was half way out of the room when yells of pain (Kish) and yells of anger (Ryou) could be heard.

I should feel guilty for putting Kish in that position right? B-B-B-U-U-R-R-P-P oh nope just gas hahahaha I am EVIL HAHAHAHAHAHAHA cough chough sorry… once into the hall I walked with my arms behind my head I headed to my room when I was ambushed! By DUNDUN DUNNNNN Kish and friends… sorry I had a lot of sugar today. "AHUH" I yelled and took off running away from the evil food people tried to get me. I ran till I came to a dead end, I was all sweaty EWWWW I said aloud getting weird looks afterward. Something caught my attention; I little bell on the end of the cat chick's tail. I assumed position and pounced like my mama was coming after my butt with a flip-flop. The girl gave a straggled cry as she feel to the ground… I sat on her head as I played with the bell.

Kei-Chan pulled me off and gave me a good scolding about not pouncing on people blah blah blah. "Sorry" I mumbled as my ears and tail drooped the sound of AWWW could be heard before I was attacked with hugs and kiss. "AWWW YOU DO LOVE ME" I yelled and laughed. Yeah so what if I'm the same age as the Mew Mew I still look way younger… life sucks. DING DONG hey its that late!! Its time for my nap nightly night. I fell asleep in someone's arms.

(A/N)Sorry its short I don't know what else to write… yeah I have to get my sister to help yes the one who hit me with the hammer.


	5. PLEASE READ

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Hey every one!!! I know how you hate this kind of thing in the middle of the story, that's why I'm going to tell you to keep checking my profile. I'll tell you about new stories I'm working on, and when my next update is going to be. The reason its been so long since my last update was because I got new floppy disks and there not working, but I just found some of my old ones and I should start posting more often. I've been told that my grammar is still off and so I'll try harder to fix that. I've also been told that my work seems hurried, I'm sorry about that; I type the most at night, and I have a little case of short term memory loss so if I don't type it down fast while I have the idea I'll forget. My sister is always telling me to keep a notebook close by because of it. So please hang one more fanfiction is one the way.

p.s on my profile I will have a little about new stories that I think are ok and I want you to tell me what you think, should I continue or should I stop.


End file.
